


Sweetpeas in Bloom

by EmotionalSupportPuma



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Other, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24707701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionalSupportPuma/pseuds/EmotionalSupportPuma
Summary: "Sweetpeas are in bloom right now." Evelyn greets the farmer cheerily.
Relationships: Maru/Player (Stardew Valley)
Kudos: 5





	Sweetpeas in Bloom

"Sweetpeas are in bloom right now." Evelyn greets the farmer cheerily.

They've only lived here for a little over a season, and Spring has given way to Summer. When the elderly woman says this, it's with a smile at the bright pink flowers dotting the grass. Petals dance in the wind like butterflies among new blooms. It seems only right to give the newcomer some foraging tips with the new season upon them.

When Artemis replies, it's with a dreamy smile, "Yeah, they sure are."

Their eyes do not scan the fields or flit over the flowers themselves. Instead, the farmer watches a young woman from across the square. It doesn't take a lot to guess that they're suffering from the first stages of puppy-love. Mooning over the carpenter's daughter with a shyness that shows in every movement. If Maru has taken notice of it yet, she certainly hasn't spoken out to anyone in town, let alone to the farmer themself.

Days trickle by and turn into weeks, then months. Soon the heat of Summer has waned, becoming a much more bearable temperature. The inhabitants of Pelican Town are unanimously pleased to be able to spend more time enjoying the outdoors. Working through the summer was hellish, but Artie pulled through far better than anyone expected. They kept up well for a city kid. Mayor Lewis spoke often of their prudent shipping habits, and many others knew first hand of their generosity.

The farmer melded into the Stardew Valley lifestyle like a fish takes to water. Words still didn't come easily to them, and most had accepted by now that they probably never would, but Artemis had grown adept at speaking through their motions instead. They helped water the flowers in town square when the heat had been too much for Evelyn. Brought Abigail neat rocks when she was too busy with schoolwork to leave the store. Offered up fresh catches and harvests to help Jodi out when her family struggled to afford high-quality groceries. But most notably, made the trek out to the carpenter's house  _ nearly _ every day. 

Nobody says anything to either Artemis or Maru, the people of Stardew Valley are a respectful folk that believe in everything happening at its own pace, but to one another? Well, respect  _ and _ gossip can exist in the same space. It isn't long before the whole town knows this not-so-secret secret. The older villagers watch on with a reminiscent fondness. Maru's parents keep a watchful eye to make sure their daughter is being treated kindly. The younger adults, the ones similar in age to this soon-to-be couple, make bets on when it will happen or who will break first. And the objects of this rapt attention from all remain ever oblivious to the entire thing.

Such is the way of young, puppy love. 

Artemis spends the first portion of fall dutifully fixing up their farmland, the cooler weather suiting them far better than the Summer heat did. Moonlit farm has never looked quite so gorgeous. Their grandfather kept up with it, of course, but as he aged things fell into disrepair. Many of the townspeople can scarcely remember a time when every inch of the land was in perfect condition. Artemis positively glows with every awed visit the other villagers make. 

But with pride comes the fall and even a person with newfound experience can slip up. Artemis makes a tough call while working through a storm, resulting in a broken ankle and the inability to move from the spot without help. It's a small miracle that their dog, Adonis, has already been trained to fetch help if needed. Although that was due to the fact that he is Artie's service dog, meant to bring help in the event of severe panic attacks, but still a lucky turn of events. With the help of Harvey and Maru they manage to hobble the farmer back into town.

The clinic is a mess of mud and puddles by the time Artemis is set up in one of the cots. It's a clean break, thank Yoba, and it will heal swiftly with the proper care. There is nothing else to do for the evening, the clinic is Harvey's home as well, and he would normally be the one to clean up after Maru heads home. But this time she offers to stay late. She cleans and when she's done, she sits beside Artemis. Harvey checks back in just in time to hear something Stardew Valley is rarely graced with.

"A robot?" Artemis tilts their head in wonder, "That's gotta be challenging."

"Yeah, but I like a challenge." Maru smiles.

Harvey disappears, respectfully so, back to his own space to allow them a moment of privacy. He might have some actual gossip to contribute at the next aerobics meeting, however.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been awhile since I wrote something for a game series that isnt...like actually really violent. Bout time I write something that's just fluff in a sweet setting. So, my sdv oc is finally fleshed out enough to use regularly, say hello to Artemis! They're nonbinary and obvs head-over-heels for Maru. I'll hopefully get more writing done for them eventually!


End file.
